Comforting
by NitronKing
Summary: Takes place after Toxicity. I'm not very good at summaries but please read.


"Bulkhead's coming through Agent Fowler" Raf told the man who was anxiously waiting for the wrecker to return from his mission to get rid of the Tox-En.

"I can't wait to share the news" Ratchet said still excited about the fact that they had managed to download the Iacon database into their mainframe. As if on cue Bulkhead came flying through the ground bridge, landing in the middle of the control room with smoke coming out of his back. "No" was all that Ratchet could say seeing the injuries that Bulkhead had. Both Raf and Agent Fowler ran to the side of the wrecker who still had not moved or made any sound and grimaced when they saw the hole in his back that the smoke was coming out of.

"Ratchet is he…." Ratchet recovered from the shock and quickly did a scan on Bulkhead's systems to see what the damage was.

"He's not offline but he is very close to it. We need to have him operated on right now" Ratchet said doing his best to get the wrecker into the med bay which was not easy considering the size of the wrecker. Just as he had managed to lay him down on the berth Raf got a comm. Link.

"Arcee to base, requesting Ground Bridge" Raf was just about to open the ground bridge but hesitated when he thought of how Miko would react to Bulkhead's condition. He had developed a bit of a crush on the metal loving girl ever since they had first met when the Autobots had brought them to the base for the first time. He remembered when he had tried to introduce himself to her but she had ignored him and put all of her attention on Bulkhead. Even though she tended to be a big attention and thrill seeker, he knew that she was a kind and caring person who would do anything to help her friends when they needed it. Another comm. Link interrupted his thoughts "Repeat Arcee to base, requesting Ground Bridge" Raf felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up seeing Agent Fowler giving him a sympathetic look.

"They have to know sooner or later" Raf knew he was right but he still was afraid of how Miko would react. Hesitantly he opened the Ground Bridge and Arcee, Jack, Bumblebee, and Miko came through with Bumblebee having something attached to his wrist.

"Hey Bumblebee is that the relic?" Raf asked trying to focus on something other than Miko.

"_Yep it's a Phase Shifter. It makes it so I can go through solid objects" _Bumblebee explained in beeps and clicks which only Arcee and Raf understood.

"Cool" Raf did his best to keep a smile on his face but Jack could see the worry in his eyes.

"Hey Raf are you okay?" Raf's smile vanished and was replaced with an apologetic look.

"I'm just really worried is all" Raf explained unable to look at their faces.

"What are you worried about?" Arcee asked.

"Hey is Bulkhead back yet?" Miko asked not seeing the wrecker in the control room. Raf looked down at the ground "He's in the med bay"

"Is he okay? What happened?" Miko asked with obvious worry in her voice. Fowler took over for Raf and decided he couldn't sugar coat it

"We don't know if he'll be okay he's in pretty bad shape. During the mission he ran into some Insecticons and the relic he found turned out to be Tox-En. He had to carry it to a volcano to get rid of it" Agent Fowler explained causing Arcee and Bumblebee to get looks of horror on their faces.

"What's Tox-En?" Jack asked.

"Tox-En is a very dangerous type of toxic energon that can paralyze a bot if they have too much contact with it and it could eventually snuff out their spark if they have even more contact" Agent Fowler explained "Ratchet is working on him right now"

"Am I able to visit him?" Miko asked concerned and scared.

"I don't think that you should go in the med bay until Ratchet says it's okay Miko. I know you want to check on him but you need to wait until Ratchet is finished" Fowler said feeling sorry for Miko that her best friend could be gone forever. For the next hour everyone was waiting anxiously for Ratchet to finish on Bulkhead hoping that the wrecker would make it out all right. After what felt like forever Ratchet finally walked out of the med bay with a solemn look on his face while everyone waited for the news on Bulkhead's condition.

"I have done everything I could but the blast from the Insecticon weapon is causing Bulkhead's spark to slowly burn out. By my guess he will be fully offline in around five minutes at most" Ratchet explained "If you would like you can speak to him Miko" Miko slowly nodded her head and headed over to the med bay to see Bulkhead. Once she was in the med bay she could see her guardian lying down with his back opened. Seeing him in this sight brought tears to her eyes. She always looked up to him and saw him as the strong bot that no one could take down. But seeing him like this was starting to be too much for her. "Bulkhead" Miko said quietly walking over to see Bulkhead's face as his optics onlined.

"Hey Miko" Bulkhead said weakly "Looks like I'm in pretty rough shape huh?"

"I can't lose you Bulkhead. You're the best friend I've ever had. I don't think I could keep going if you were to leave" Miko said with her eyes watering.

"Miko, no matter what happens even if I'm not here physically I will be with you in your heart. You're my best friend too Miko and that's why even if I don't make it you have to be strong. You once said you wanted to be just like me. Well I may be big and tough but that doesn't mean I'm invincible. If you really want to be like me, to be like a real Wrecker, than you can never give up. That's what Wreckers do. We always keep going even if the odds are completely against us, we keep going so that we can protect our friends. That's what I want you to do Miko. I want you to keep trying and keep going in life even if I'm gone so that you can have a great future. You were always like the sparkling I never got to have Miko" Bulkhead told her which made her eyes water even more as she hugged him.

"I promise… I promise I won't give up ever. I'll do my best at school and I'll grow up and help the Autobots even more" Miko said looking into Bulkhead's optics as they started to slowly dim.

"I know you will Miko. I know you will" Those were the last words he spoke before his spark fully burnt out. Tears now begin to fall down the sides of her face as she fell to the ground weeping loudly at the loss of her guardian. She heard footsteps slowly behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder comforting her. She looked behind her and saw Raf who had a sympathetic look on his face. She slowly brought her head to his shoulder and let the rest of her tears come out like a waterfall while Raf brought both of his arms around Miko in order to comfort her as best as he could. It broke his heart seeing her in this much pain and sadness and all he could do was hold her in his arms until she eventually started to calm down.

"It'll be okay Miko I promise. We'll always be here for you" Raf said trying to comfort her more as she slowly stopped sniffling. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes looking at Raf with a grateful look

"Thanks Raf I just can't believe Bulkhead's gone" Miko said as tears started to reform in her eyes which Raf slowly wiped away.

"I know, none of us can believe it. I might not have known him as well as you did but I do know that he would want you to be strong for him. Now how about we go and talk with Fowler and see if he has any cookies from Grandma?" Raf offered jokingly which caused Miko to let out a short giggle.

"Sure thing Raf" Just as Raf was about to turn around he felt Miko grab him by the shoulders and felt her lips on his cheek. Raf's face instantly grew red even after Miko pulled back. "W-w-what was that for?"

"It was just my way to say thank you Raf. Now come on; we have cookies to eat" Miko said as she got up with Raf slowly starting to walk with her until they heard something that sounded like breathing. They both turned around and saw Bulkhead slowly sitting up doing his best to stand up. "Bulkhead?" Miko couldn't believe it. How was he still alive?

"Hey Miko. Sorry for scaring you like that. I put myself in emergency stasis so that my internal repair systems could fix the damage to my spark" Bulkhead explained as Miko ran over and hugged his leg.

"Bulkhead, I thought you were gone" Miko said while tears of joy fell down her face.

"You guys aren't getting rid of me that easily plus you still owe me that story" Bulkhead reminded her. "Now how about we go show the others that I'm going to be fine" Miko's face lit up like the fourth of July as she went running to find the others while Raf stayed behind. "Hey Raf" Raf turned to look at Bulkhead who had a sly look on his face. "You better treat Miko right got it?"

Raf's face turned red once again remembering the kiss she gave him. "You saw that?"

"Yeah I did just remember if you hurt her in any way, I'm coming after you" Bulkhead said with a face that made it hard for Raf to know if he was joking or not.

"No problem Bulkhead, I would never hurt her" Raf said honestly.

"I know"

Just then Miko came back still excited and jumpy. "Come on you two let's go"

"Alright , alright I'm coming" Bulkhead said as he passed Miko and headed to the control room. Just as Raf was about to start walking Miko had given him another kiss on his cheek. She then reached her hand out which he took gladly but still had a massive blush on his face as the two walked behind Bulkhead.

**AN: Yeah a happy ending. I hope you all liked this one shot. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Until next time this is NitronKing signing off. PEACE.**


End file.
